


A Cat's Circumstances

by Blondthndrninja



Category: One Piece
Genre: Belle and Roci are cat owners, Cat Fluff, Cats, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I suck at tags, Nami and Law are the cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondthndrninja/pseuds/Blondthndrninja
Summary: Bellemere takes her cat to Roci's place so she can meet his cat for the first time.





	A Cat's Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was a story that I wrote on Tumblr a good while back and I figured I'd post it on here. It was inspired one day when I was watching too many cat videos. It was adorable in my head so I figured it would make for an adorable fic. Hope you guys like it! :-)

Nami couldn’t see much from her small carrier, all she knew was that Bellemere-san had woken her from her wonderful nap and set her inside the thing before getting in the car. She desperately hoped it wasn’t another trip to the vet and mewled in protest.

 

“Don’t worry Nami, we’re not going to the vet!” Bellemere said as if knowing what Nami’s concern was, “We’re going to spend the night at Roci’s place.”

 

Nami knew who Roci was, the tall blond man with reddish-brown eyes who smelled of cigarettes and tripped over things all the time. Honestly she wasn’t sure what Bellemere saw in a man like that, there had to be better males out there. Yet, Roci was very kind, and she was willing to sit in his lap when he wasn’t holding a cigarette. Only because she didn’t want to be lit on fire.

 

Suddenly the car stopped, “We’re here!” Bellemere-san said, and the magenta haired woman got out of the car before opening the door on Nami’s side and picking up her carrier, “Hope you’re excited! You’ll get to have a new friend to play with.”

  
Nami’s ear twitched. New friend? Roci wasn’t a new friend. Unless she was talking about someone else….but who else was there?

  
Bellemere knocked on the door.

  
“Coming! Just a-!” a loud crash sounded, “OUCH! Oh shit…sorry Law…um hang on….” The door opened with Rocinante leaning against it looking slightly disheveled but as soon as he saw the magenta haired woman his face lit up, “Belle! You’re here!” he then noticed the carrier, “And you brought her too!” he leaned his face near the carrier, “Good to see you pretty girl.”

  
Nami let out a small meow in greeting as she was acknowledged.

  
“Is it safe to go inside?” Bellemere asked.

  
“Of course it’s safe! I just tripped over Law that’s all….he’s probably pissed off somewhere, but he’ll come out when he gets over it.”

  
‘Who’s Law?’ Nami wondered as she and Bellemere went into the house where her carrier was set down and the door was opened. Slowly, the long-haired orange tabby walked out of her carrier and sniffed the air around her. The smell of cigarettes brought a sense of familiarity to the place since Bellemere smoked as well. She and Roci went further into his place, probably to “cuddle” or something like that….Nami wasn’t going to intrude unless necessary.

  
She didn’t know what to think of her new surroundings and kept sniffing the air when suddenly a delicious smell filled her nostrils, ‘Food!’ she thought happily and followed the scent in what appeared to be the kitchen. She saw a small white bowl laid out next to a water dish and licked her lips. ‘Well if no one else is going to eat this I suppose I will.’ She thought as she slowly walked over to the food bowl, but before she could get a bite a soft meow reached her ears.

 

_“You shouldn’t steal food that isn’t yours.”_

 

Nami was startled and looked up to see a black cat with golden eyes sitting on the counter.

  
Nami slowly blinked at the other cat, _“I don’t see your name on it.”_

 

The black cat jumped down from the counter and landed in front of her, guarding his food and Nami let out a small growl as he sniffed her, _“You smell a lot like the woman Cora-san spends time with.”_

 

_“Get back!”_ Nami hissed sticking her paw out, claws ready to tear this black cat to pieces.

  
“Oh, looks like you found Law!” a voice said and the two cats looked up at the tall blond man. The black cat strode over to Rocinante and rubbed against his leg. Rocinante gave a small smile, “What do you think Law? This is Bellemere’s cat Nami, she’s going to be staying with us so you have to get along with her, okay?”

  
With that Roci grabbed something from the pantry and strode into the hallway before a loud crash sounded followed by an ‘I’m okay!’

  
_“At least he didn’t trip over me this time.”_ Nami heard the black cat mutter softly before lifting up his paw to clean it.

  
Nami gave a small snort in response and strode past the black cat, if this was the ‘new friend’ that Bellemere-san spoke of she wasn’t impressed. She’d rather entertain a dog…like that golden retriever Luffy that lived next door, always barking at her to come outside and play while she was taking a nap.

  
She made her way over to Bellemere and Rocinante and jumped up on Bellemere’s lap, making herself comfortable.

  
Bellemere didn’t seem to mind as she stroked Nami’s orange fur making the female cat purr happily. Suddenly a new presence made itself known on the couch and Nami opened her eyes only to see Law sitting on the arm of the couch next to Bellemere and rubbing his face against her arm.

  
_“Hey! Watch it you! She’s not your owner!”_

 

Law glanced at Nami and appeared to be smirking, _“Oh? But I’ve done this multiple times. She’s practically my owner too.”_

  
_“Since when?!”_

 

Law blinked at her, _“Months now…and you’ve obviously marked Cora-san with your scent multiple times.”_ His whiskers twitched, _“I just didn’t expect that scent would come from such a pretty looking Queen*.”_

 

Nami nearly fell out of Bellemere’s lap and unconsciously wormed her way into Rocinante’s lap while Law slipped into Bellemere’s, golden eyes facing her brown ones.

 

_“Don’t act like you know so much about me.”_ Nami meowed, keeping her claws out.

  
Law seemed unfazed by this and only leaned forward, butting his head against hers, _“Regardless of the situation, let’s at least try to get along for their sake. Do we have a deal, Nami-ya?”_

 

Nami slowly blinked her eyes, _“…Alright, for their sake.”_

  
“I think he likes her.” Roci said with a chuckle, giving Nami a small scratch behind the ear.

  
Bellemere raised an eyebrow and looked at Law with a smirk, “Well…he’s a lot more tolerable then Garp’s golden retriever.”

  
Nami and Law spent the rest of the evening by their owners, refusing to budge.

 

END

*Queen is a domestic female house-cat.


End file.
